1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and in particular to soft human and animal figures which can be taken apart and put back together as a puzzle.
2. The Prior Art
The two-component fastening system used in the preferred embodiments of this invention is sold by the Velcro Manufacturing Company of Manchester, New Hampshire under the trademark Velcro. Similar fastening material is sold under the trademarks Scotchmate and Mastex. More specific information about the Velcro fastening system may be obtained from the literature, e.g., U.S. Patent Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,114,951. As is known, this fastening system employs a pair of complementary elements. The first element (male) is a tape, i.e., a strip of fabric, from which of a multiplicity of tiny plastic hooks project, and the second (female) is a corresponding strip from which a multiplicity of tiny plastic loops similarly project. The two elements are adapted to be releasably secured by mere contact with each other. To that end, when the components are brought into contact with each other, many of the hooks of the male element engage many of the loops of the female element. When so secured, the two elements can be readily separated just by pulling them apart.
Figure toys, e.g. dolls, employing a fabric tape fastening system are described in various patents including:
______________________________________ 3,854,239 Williams 12/17/74 4,075,782 Neuschatz 2/28/78 4,122,628 Crowell et al. 10/31/78 4,228,222 Kling 9/8/81 4,249,337 Edson 2/10/81 4,280,292 Hills 7/28/81 ______________________________________